


Five Times Pearson Hardman was not a Law Firm

by Kellygirl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Pearson Hardman was something else besides a prestigious law firm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Pearson Hardman was not a Law Firm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Big thanks to llaras for the beta. All but 'Welcome to the Jungle' were beta'd.

     
Piece of Me

Mike peeked out of the supply closet he was hiding in. The ship had slowed down and he wondered why. He needed to know so he could calculate what was going on and if the venture would be successful. He knew some of the crew didn’t believe him, but the more he predicted every outcome the more they stared at him in speculation. He tried not to blurt out stuff but he couldn’t help it. He hated that it was beyond his control, but Harvey said it might get better the longer he was away from the Academy.

Mike had allowed the crew of the Pearson-Hardman to find him five months ago. Captain Pearson was by no means a soft touch, but she knew potential when she saw it, even when it came in a skinny, screaming package that occasionally said the most inappropriate things. Harvey took him under his wing. Kind of. Former rich boy of the Alliance now on a ship that ferried items and/or people from core planet to other core planets. Captain Pearson never ventured far from the inner planets that made up the great Alliance.

The heavy step of boots got his attention and he could tell by the pressure exerted that it was Rachel. She was headed toward the kitchens. Probably in need of sustenance after being in the engine room all night. She didn’t think anyone knew, but he did. Rachel loved the ship and just wanted it to go faster. Maybe he should tell her that in two weeks they’d find the part she was looking for and the ship would go very fast. He already knew the smile on her face when this happened would be like sunshine.

“Mike?”

Mike flinched and turned to see Donna staring at him. Donna in her pretty dress and all knowing eyes. He wondered if she had ever been to the Academy. Did they take Companions? He had no clue and he started to gather information calculating the probability that the Alliance had experimented on Companions. Before he could finish, Donna touched his arm and broke his concentration. He shuffled away.

No one touched him. Well, Harvey did sometimes but that was Harvey. Harvey was different. Donna was nice but she was hiding something. Louis showed up before Mike could begin to think about what Donna was hiding. Louis was a mercenary and he’d betray them in four days, two hours, and twelve minutes. He wouldn’t see it as a betrayal but Jessica would. She’d threaten to space him, but give him one more chance. Louis will try harder but he is so jealous of Harvey that he will do it again.

“I don’t know why you all bother with this freak. Only thing he’s good for is screaming in the middle of the night. Or the middle of the day. Jessica was crazy for listening to Harvey.”

Mike frowned. He considered sticking out his tongue, but chose not to. That was childish and he was no longer a child. He wondered if his grandma was still alive. He missed her but when the men had come and offered him a scholarship she’d let them take him. He pushed those thoughts away and studied Louis.

“Louie, Louie. Your second favorite gun needs cleaning. That last mission gummed it up pretty bad.”

Louis looked torn between believing him and mocking him. His love for his weapons won out and he stomped away.

Mike watched him go, then turned to Donna and said, “He’s got blood on his hands. So do you.”

Donna frowned at him but in a graceful way. Mike had no idea what that meant but that’s what he always thought of when he thought of Donna; graceful.

He walked past her and headed for the bridge. Harvey turned when he stepped into the small room. He looked down and frowned at Mike’s bare feet. Mike curled his toes and shrugged. His shoes were the least of their problems. The Captain was talking to someone that looked just like her. Mike cocked his head and wondered how alike they were. Twins could sometimes read each others mind. They had their own language. His remembered readings about twins came to a stop as he noticed the other people. There was a girl in the background.

Mike moved closer without being aware he was doing so. The girl moved closer too, and they studied each other. Mike could almost see inside her head. It’d be so easy to open her up and see what make her tick. He laughed, “Fruity oaty bars! They danced and made you reveal your secrets.”

All movement on the bridge stopped and the other woman that looked like Captain Pearson shifted so another man could move into view. The girl now had a hand wrapped around her upper arm, some guy glaring at him and Mike wondered what his mind looked like.

He blinked when Harvey took his arm, and he was back on the bridge and not at the Academy writing code that slithered and coiled into little girls’ brains. There were people shouting and Captain Pearson looked mad. Not worried or concerned like she usually did, but really, really mad. The other guy shouted loudest and everyone quieted down. Mike moved until he was pressed against Harvey. He didn’t understand what was wrong, and he hated that.

“You got Alliance on your boat, Captain?”

Captain Pearson, Jessica, a voice whispered in Mike’s ear but only for Harvey and sometimes Louis would say it, but not for him. He tried to smile at Captain Pearson as she looked Mike over before turning back to the other Captain. He couldn’t be anything else the way he’d taken charge.

“No, no we don’t, Mal. What we have is a gauge. We found him on Londinium a few months ago. He claims he allowed us to find him.” She shrugged and why had Mike never noticed that she was as graceful as Donna? “Maybe he’s right. He mentioned a place full of needles and screams. Figured he escaped some lab. That what happen to her?”

The other Jessica came back on screen. “The stuff that’s going on, about Miranda. She lead us there. She’s a reader.”

Captain Pearson nodded her head thoughtfully. Mike watched her think. He could almost see her calculating odds and thinking about plans at an amazing rate and wondered how the blue hands had missed her. “I’m sorry about Wash, Zoe. He was a good man, a good pilot.”

Mike rolled the name around in his head. He’d heard it somewhere and he’d remember in a moment. He peeked out from behind Harvey and looked at the girl again. Warrior class, psychic, strong.

Zoe gave a short nod. “Thanks. Might be time for you and your crew to venture out away from your usual Alliance spots.”

Captain Pearson smiled. “It just might at that. Thanks for the heads up.”

The screen went blank and Mike remembered the big fuss about Miranda. The recording had come out three weeks ago. Alliance said it was fake. Most were not convinced it could be real. Mike knew that in the coming months, more and more would believe. Some would make it through Reaver territory and to the planet. The Alliance would fall but not before putting up a fight that would tear many planets back down to dirt and sky. He was kind of looking forward to it.

 

 

Welcome to the Jungle

The boom of the shotgun didn’t faze Mike. He concentrated on his own problem; six feet two of pissed off ghost, and focused. When the apparition fully appeared again, Mike blew him wide open, shotgun shells falling at his feet, the acrid smell of smoke snaking its way into his lungs. A nudge against his back made him look and it was Harvey, reloading fast and sure, while more ghosts showed up.

Mike now knew why Harvey hated old condemned prisons. They were full of dead, but still mightily pissed off men who wanted nothing more than to tear him and Harvey to pieces. Just like they’d done to the last four people that had stepped into this place.

A year ago if anyone had told Mike he’d be fighting ghosts and other supernatural creatures he’d have laughed and then made sure that person got the medical attention they needed. But that was before seeing his grandmother’s eyes turn black and being unable to do anything while she and her friends had seemingly went crazy. When it was all over, his grandmother and ten others at her nursing home were dead with no explanation. After weeks of searching, someone had sent him a business card with the name ‘P&H Bar’ the only thing on it.

Another ghost came at him and Mike aimed and pulled the trigger. He started edging for the door, Harvey doing the same behind him. Another shot rang out and Harvey hissed in pain. Mike spared a brief glance to see the bloody groove across one of Harvey’s arms.

“They’re getting stronger. It’s time to blow this popsicle stand!”

Even hurt, Harvey had time to roll his eyes at Mike, but he nodded his head in agreement.

They made it out and breathed a sigh of relief as the ghosts stayed inside the previous boundaries of their prison.

Mike wiped a hand across his forehead. “What now?”

Harvey walked towards his car. “Most of the ghosts seemed to originate from the old death row section.” He pointed to a barely there road, overgrown with weeds and bushes. “The old graveyard is back there. We’ll have to do a mass burning, see if that helps.”

Mike sighed and shuffled over to help Harvey carry the gasoline. He never regretted going to P&H and meeting Jessica who in turn introduced him to Harvey. Harvey had taken one look at him and dismissed him until Mike kept coming back, each smirk and comment bouncing off Mike’s need to know and then his need to do something, anything, to help others. Maybe one day he’d stop remembering how helpless he’d been for his grandmother.

Harvey had trained him and given him the clues he’d needed to become a hunter. Then he’d introduced him to Donna. She owned a very exclusive antique shop and only showed her books on the more stranger things to walk the earth to a select few. They became great friends and it was from her that he learned about Harvey’s fiancé, dead for five years now, and how Harvey used to be a lawyer before he took up shotguns and rock salt.

The sun was coming up when they were done. They trekked back to the car, the smell of smoke and gasoline following behind them. Mike took the time to clean and bandage Harvey’s arm before pushing him into the passenger seat and taking the wheel. They’d driven a few miles when Harvey cleared his throat. “You did great back there, Mike. Didn’t panic, didn’t lose your head, and you knew when it was time for us to get out.”

Mike smiled at the compliment. He’d been Harvey’s hunting partner for six months now and to hear that he was doing it right made his tired body, lighter.

He glanced at Harvey. “Thanks, that means a lot.”

Harvey studied him for a moment before closing his eyes and moving further down into his seat.

Mike softly whistled ‘Highway to Hell,’ and pressed the gas pedal harder.

 

Here comes the hot stepper

Mike ran down the halls of Pearson-Hardman, the next moneymaker held precariously in his hands. The meeting room was full but he rushed in anyway. He gasped for breath while Harvey stared at him. Mike looked at the other people; Louis with his sour expression and Jessica with an amused look on her face. Crap, he didn’t know the boss lady was going to be at this meeting. He held out the robot and tried to suck in some oxygen.

“Pretty sure we can produce one for girls too. Girls like tech stuff.” He’d stayed up all night and finally had some ideas. Louis rolled his eyes and tutted at Harvey with a low murmur, “I don’t know where you find them, Harvey.” Then louder he said, “We have many reports from people much smarter than you that girls will not play with these.”

Mike smiled and mentally rolled his eyes. He’d been at Pearson-Hardman for four months and so far any toy that Harvey wanted to promote, Louis attempted to block. The robot was Harvey’s ‘baby’ and both he and Mike had worked hard on it.

“Did any of these smart people actually give it to a group of girls?”

There was silence all around the table as papers were checked and Jessica looked at Louis, one perfect eyebrow arched as she waited for an answer. Louis chuckled. “Of course they did.” He searched through reports and then frowned. “Although I can’t find that information at the moment.”

Mike pulled out a jump drive and handed it to Harvey. A minute later they all watched the video of six girls playing with the robot, each telling stories with it while the camera wobbled. Jessica looked at him. Mike shrugged. “It was grandkids day at the home where my grandmother lives. _All_ the kids loved it. The grandparents hope they’ll be out soon.”

Harvey smirked his traditional smirk and Mike tried not to find it cute at all. When Harvey had hired him, Mike had hated that smirk but the chance to work for the top toy company in the world was irresistible.

Harvey turned to Jessica and handed her some papers. “I have some ideas right here about the new marketing aspects.”

Jessica took the papers and looked at Mike again and then looked at Harvey. “Well, you did say Tom could pull it off.” She stood up. Everyone started collecting papers and notebooks. “Congrats you two.”

On the way back to Harvey’s office, Mike asked, “What was that Tom stuff? She does know my name, right? I mean I know she’s super busy but I think she knows my name. Though that means she can find me and possibly raise one of those eyebrows at me and mentally skewer me like she just did Louis.”

Harvey frowned at him. “No more sugar for you. And yes she knows your name. She may think you’re kind of like Tom Hanks in that movie.”

Mike’s mouth dropped open. “Oh man! That was one time! One time I get caught playing with Lego’s and suddenly I’m Hanks in ’Big.’ He narrowed his eyes at the quiet snort Donna gave him as they passed her desk. He closed the door to Harvey’s office.

“Does that make you Elizabeth Perkins or John Heard?”

Harvey put the folder on his desk. “No, I’m Robert Loggia. He’s cool.”

Mike slouched down into a chair. “No, Jessica is Robert Loggia. You’re definitely Elizabeth Perkins.”

Harvey laughed and sat down at his desk. “Then shouldn’t you be inviting me to your place to jump on a trampoline? His eyes flickered as he looked Mike up and down. “Or telling me I can stay overnight and have the top bunk?”

Mike saw his chance and grabbed it. “Well, I don’t have bunk beds but you can stay the night.”

Harvey laughed. “You probably snore.”

Now it was Mike’s turn to smirk. “Why don’t you come find out?”

 

Tightrope

Harvey sighed and checked his watch. He’d seen fifteen people and he hadn’t found one that he wanted to take to the next step of the interview. Donna sent in the next one and gave Harvey a wink. This one might be special. He trusted her to know what she was talking about. Donna was an expert at spotting someone that can live and breathe in the higher echelons of their industry.

He’d served men and women in positions of power all over the world. He’d slept with Hollywood royalty as well as actual royalty. Then Jessica told him it was time he trained someone, showed them the ropes, the ins and outs. Someone that could be as great as the incomparable Harvey Specter. It was a cut throat world, but Harvey was the top escort in Manhattan, and his protégé had to reflect that.

The man, no, boy, that entered didn’t look like he knew anything about being an escort. On paper the interviews were for a consulting job but the interviewees knew the real job they were applying for. When the boy’s briefcase burst open, full of weed, Harvey laughed out loud. This was something to break up the monotony of the day. After he reassured Mike that he wasn’t in trouble, they both talked for a bit before Mike said, “I’m very knowledgeable. I can consult on a number of things.”

Harvey sighed. “It’s not really a consulting job.”

It was time to get back to work. God, how longer did he have to be here? He looked back up at Mike. “You can go now.”

Mike leaned forward in the chair. “What’s the actual job?” Harvey studied him closer before he got up and moved and checked Mike for wires. Yeah, he had a briefcase full of drugs but it never hurt to be careful.

“Escort service.”

Mike’s eyes widened and Harvey really wanted to see him in eyeliner. The boy had nice eyes.  
“You’re a hooker!”

Harvey sneered. “No. I’m an escort and I happen to charge very handsomely for my services. My boss says I need an intern to teach the ropes. Hence these boring interviews.”

Mike shrugged. “I like sex.”

Harvey’s jaw almost dropped. “It’s…that’s. It’s not just about sex! Sometimes _sex_ is the least part of it. I can converse about a number of things like art, history, and politics. I know 10 languages and was trained in multiple massage and relaxation techniques. I’ve also learned to profile people in an instant and I know how to cook a meal that would make a French chef cry tears of joy.” Harvey smirked. “That actually happened on this one assignment.” Harvey got up to sit on the desk in front of Mike. “Know any of that?”

Mike thought about it. “I memorized the Kama Sutra and the Gay Kama Sutra a few years ago and I still remember every position.”

Harvey laughed. He liked this one. He looked eager, desperate, but not too desperate.

“So you think you can work under me?”

Mike settled down further into the chair in front of Harvey. His suit was cheap but his bone structure had promise. The slightly confused, innocent look appealed to many, but this guy would need more before he was even worthy to enter the Pearson-Hardman agency.

“I could do it.”

Harvey chewed on the tip of a pen. “Oh yeah, what skills do you have?”

Mike stood up and moved closer, invading Harvey’s space. “No gag reflex and a willingness to try anything. Think about it. You get to train me from the ground up.” He gestured towards the waiting room. “Those people out there. You’ll have to train whatever bad habits they’ll have picked up out of them and then mold them. Me? I’m clay that‘s ready right now.”

Harvey laid a hand on Mike’s hip and slipped a thumb in between shirt and pants. Mike’s skin was cool and smooth.

Harvey nodded. “Okay, get undressed.”

Mike turned red. “Right here?”

Harvey moved to the couch. “Yes, right here. I need to see your body, and see you in action.”

He waited while Mike came to a decision. He was about to tell him to leave, when Mike took off his tie, and started to unbutton his shirt. He didn’t try for stripper sexy, which Harvey thought would have looked silly, unless Mike was already a stripper. He stopped once he was only clad in his underwear. Harvey tried not to smirk too much at the rapidly growing hard on. Kid looked like he had a exhibitionist streak. Harvey was already imagining what he could do with that.

Harvey tilted his head and studied the body in front of him. No unsightly blemishes, no piercing’s and no tattoos. Good. Some clients liked that, but most of the ones that showed up at Pearson-Hardman didn’t. He crooked his index finger and Mike walked over to stand in front of him.

Harvey got more comfortable. “Pretend I’m a client. I hired you for sex, but what kind of sex? Do I want shy and sweet, or eager and slutty?” Mike looked like he wanted to laugh. “What’s my body language say? What’s it telling you that maybe I haven’t even mentioned?”

Mike studied him for a moment. Then he sank to his knees and crawled between Harvey’s legs. Harvey quirked one eyebrow and took a deep breath. Good call.

Mike reached for his belt and slowly undid it. His voice was soft, the tone, one of awe. “I think you want people to kneel. If you could, you’d make everyone who served you get down on their knees. You’re in charge and you want only the best. You want to be in complete control.” Fingers glided over his cock, and Mike smiled. “How am I doing so far?”

Harvey carded a hand through Mike’s hair. “You’ll be doing a lot better once you show me what you can do with that mouth.”

Mike laughed before bending his head. Harvey closed his eyes and concentrated on the technique. Not bad, could use some work but not a complete novice. A movement from Mike made him open his eyes. One of Mike’s hands was wrapped around the base of Harvey’s cock while the other was inside his own boxers. Harvey moved a foot and pressed his shoe lightly against the rapidly moving hand.

“Ahh ahh, I didn’t say you could do that.” Mike stopped moving his hand while his mouth kept moving over Harvey’s dick. He could multitask, that would come in handy too. He took a deep breath, that furtive jerking off effecting him more that in should have. “Do you swallow?”

Mike gave a quick jerk of his head and Harvey gave in to the temptation to put his hand back on Mike’s head and direct the movements. A few minutes later his hips jerked and the feel of Mike’s throat swallowing made him groan quietly. One last lick and Mike raised his head. Harvey knew that look; swollen, red lips, all shiny and used would be a big draw. He didn’t feel like a dirty old man but it was a close call. He tapped a foot against Mike’s other hand.

“Give me a show.”

Mike’s face turned red but his hand started moving again while the other pulled his boxers down just enough so Harvey could see what he was doing. It was over pretty quickly but Harvey expected no less. He could probably train Mike to come just from giving someone a blowjob. That was going to be fun to explore.

Harvey stood up and adjusted his clothes. He handed Mike a handkerchief and gestured for him to get dressed. “You’ve got the job. Anyone asks, you been doing this for a year or two. Can’t be seen as a complete newbie.”

Mike got up and almost seemed to bounce as he put on his clothes. The happy movements reminded Harvey of something. When it popped into his head, he threw an arm around Mike’s shoulder and led him to the door. “Remind me to tell you about puppy play.”

Mike’s blank look made Harvey laugh. The next few months were going to be interesting.

 

Against the Grain

Mike huffed out a breath and pushed open the door to the library. It was empty as usual. He flung his backpack down on the table and pulled out a chair. He was already bored and knew it was only going to get worse. His best friend, Donna, had some tutoring thing she had to do. and his on again, off again friend, Rachel, had cheerleader practice. Both of them said they’d try to come by later. He looked around furtively before pulling a knife and a wooden stake out of his book bag.

Trevor would laugh his ass off at Mike’s life now, but Trevor was dead. Mike’s heart still lurched and sped up when he remembered the fangs and Trevor’s bloodlust right before Mike shoved a stake in his chest. From human to vampire in a day. Now, three months later, Mike still looked around for his other best friend.

“Good to see you working on your skills.”

Mike flinched but continued sharpening the stake. “Hey, Harv. Get any good books in today? Actually how about students, get any of those coming into your sanctuary?”

Besides vampires and other things that went bump in the night, Harvey was the other troublesome thing in his life. The man dressed in clean, crisp three piece suits that even Mike knew must cost a fortune. He smirked all the time and knew everything there was to know about monsters and how to kill them.

While Harvey held the title as school librarian he was also Mike’s Watcher. He’d been the one to explain all about his never born twin and how she was supposed to be a slayer but oops, wow, blah blah mystical crap blah, you’re the first male slayer. Now take this measly stick and go jab it in that guy‘s chest.

Mike was beginning to enjoy the way he could make Harvey frown and make exasperated noises at him. He had to get his amusement some way in between being scared out of his mind and trying to juggle his grandma and school.

The doors to the library squeaked open as Principal Litt oozed in, his eyes already on Mike and Harvey. The Principal really hated Harvey and when Mike asked why, Harvey wouldn’t answer him. Mike figured it had something to do with the fact that ‘Litt the Zit’ knew about the supernatural stuff and thought Harvey was in the way. While Litt was glaring at Harvey, Mike hid the stake and knife.

Beady eyes turned to him and Litt sneered. “Shouldn’t you be in class, Ross? Oh, that’s right, you barely know where yours are. Well, tomorrow Mayor Pearson will be visiting and she mentioned wanting a tour. I want this place cleaned top to bottom. Help ’Harv’ out and I won’t report you to the truancy officer. Again.”

Mike smiled a big false smile. “Sure thing, Principal Litt! I’m glad to help!” He figured the mayor had to come visit at least once every few years. Supposedly Pearson Hardman High was named after one of her ancestors or something.

Principal Litt sneered again and left them alone. Mike laughed at the eye roll Harvey gave the closing doors before putting a book down. “There is mention of a talisman in this book. I need you to patrol tonight over by the Kason crypts. See if anything suspicious shows up.”

Mike did some eye rolling of his own. “By suspicious, do you mean, three times my size, with horns and slime, and really smelly? I had to throw away three shirts last week!”

His eyes lit up when Harvey pulled out his credit card. Mike loved Harvey’s credit card and planned to one day elope with it. He grabbed for the card. “I’ll be back in an hour. I’ll even bring you some of that coffee you like.”

Harvey snatched the card out of his reach. “Training and research now, shopping for more asinine tee shirts later.”

Mike sighed and pouted. “You love my shirts. And don’t forget, I know how many Star Trek shirts you have hanging in your closet, Captain Kirk.”

Harvey smirked and pointed to the book. Mike sat down and got to it. He eyed Harvey’s back as his watcher headed into to his office. Once Rachel and Donna showed up, Mike was grabbing the card and making a run for it.

 

End


End file.
